


Kinda Busy Here

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Uninterruptus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Not one to let a pesky little phone call interrupt a good time, Judal makes Hakuryuu answer his phone like nothing's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my new year's resolutions are to 1) respond to more comments and 2) write more smutty stuff, so here ya'll go. Judal being a giant tool while suckin dick ;D I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also my birthday is tomorrow!!!! so my gift to myself and all of y'all is this porn, I guess~

A soft buzzing noise interrupts Hakuryuu’s needy moans and the decadent sound of Judal’s wet mouth moving on his cock. Hakuryuu doesn’t notice at first, focused only on the warm mouth working him over, until Judal slides off his cock. Maybe if he ignores it, it’ll just go away...

“Your phone’s ringing,” Judal says, jerking his head to the bedside table.

“What?” Hakuryuu asks stupidly, brain still fuzzy with sex.

Judal grins up at him. “Go on, answer it. I’ll just get back to work,” he tells him, licking the head of his cock.

Hakuryuu stares and the buzzing stops, only to start up again. Someone really wants to get in touch with him. Judal just keeps looking at him expectantly, only giving him light teasing touches until Hakuryuu fumbles for his phone.

“Hello? Oh, sister…” he answers, and swallows thickly, trying to steady his voice as Judal licks down the length of his shaft.

“Y-yeah, I’m doing fine,” Hakuryuu says, and his breath catches at the end. Judal has his lips wrapped around the head and is slowly taking the rest, teasingly slow, and sometimes Hakuryuu can’t stand his boyfriend. Hakuei is telling him...something about her job, probably something important, but it’s lost on him, Judal’s hot mouth taking all his focus.

_’Hakuryuu? Are you listening?’_

Oh, shit. “Of course, sister. I’m just-” Judal hums around his cock, and Hakuryuu has to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. He can feel Judal’s smirk as he tries to recover. “Just doing some homework, you know.”

_’Oh, I’m sorry. Is this a bad time?’_

“Ah. A little bit. I’d love-” Hakuryuu begins, but his mind is elsewhere, frustrated and turned on and so, so close. Why is Judal so good with his mouth, and why is he also such an asshole? “Lo-love to talk later. Yeah. You’re coming to town soon?”

He’s watching Judal bob up and down on his cock, drawing it out until he almost slips out of the wet warmth of his mouth before Judal takes him to the base, almost gagging at the end. Hakuryuu can’t come while he’s on the phone, he can _not_ , but he’s so close-

“Sister, I really-” a deep breath, to cover another gasp, and Hakuryuu rushes the rest before she can keep talking over him. “I have to get this done. Bye!”

Judal laughs but doesn’t stop, even though Hakuryuu half expected him to when he hung up. Instead, he’s still going, dragging a loud orgasm out of him as he spills into Judal’s welcoming mouth. Judal sucks it down greedily, still grinning the whole time, and he licks his lips when he pulls of Hakuryuu’s cock.

There’s a moment of blessedly soft silence, Judal sitting at Hakuryuu’s feet and leaning against his leg as he waits for Hakuryuu to come down.

“I can’t believe you,” Hakuryuu finally says, and Judal laughs again.

“Really?” is all Judal has to say, smirking the whole time, and Hakuryuu ruffles his hair. He’ll get Judal back for this someday...


End file.
